New Student
by AmutoLove123
Summary: So if anyone remembers i tried this story before but completely forgot the plot cause i haven't uploaded for a while. But Im ready to give it another try! This is about Yuki Usuagi, Amu's Cousin. Yuki wants to show her true radiance while protecting her friends and family. Can she become a Guardian, defeat Easter, while still being a teenager?


My alarm clocked beeped and I sighed. " I really don't want to get out of bed. It's so much more comfy then the hard wood floors."

"Yuki! I'm coming up and if you're not out of bed you will be in big trouble young lady!" I heard my mom yell from the bottom steps.

"Shoot. And I just got my laptop back. I'm up mom!" I yelled back and quickly walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room. I saw the reflection of a short and beautiful girl with wavy brown hair that fell in ombre colored ringlets. I had brown doe eyes and tan skin. I was a size 2 and 5'3. I was half Japanese half American but you would never think I was Japanese.

I stepped into the shower and turned on the shower to warm. I quickly washed and got out and put my uniform on. I hated skirts. I hated red. So you could guess how much I hated this uniform right now.

I walked downstairs and saw my cousin Amu talking to my mom. "Good morning MaMa, Amu."

"Morning Yuki. Amu is here to pick you up why don't you two get going before you guys are late."

I nodded and we both started to walk towards the academy. We decided to take a short cut across an alleyway, which wasn't much of a short cut because there was these two boys picking on an elementary school boy.

"Hey you. You're in-" Amu started to say.

"-Our way." I finished for her.

Bully number one started to ask whom we were until his friend Bully number 2 started to freak out. "Hold on. Could she be-" When they figured it out they looked scared.

"Hey its you! You're the cool and spicy schoolgirl that I heard about from chess club Hinamori Amu! And you're her cousin! You're defiantly icy and mysterious!" The elementary boy said.

"Hinamori Amu?! I heard she single handily defeated the entire soccer team! Apperantly all the elementary schools accepted her for free! The principal doesn't dare to defy her! I heard her cousin defeated the biggest rival basketball club by herself! And she knows a lot of gangs so no ones dare to hurt her! We're so sorry!" they yelled running away.

"Sheesh who starts these rumors?" Amu asked.

I rubbed the back of my head smiling uneasily. "I would like to know how these rumors happened to me when I just got here two days ago and this is my first day."

"Thank you so much! Can I have your two autographs?!" The boy asks all of a sudden getting a pen and paper out.

"Are you stupid?" Amu asked.

"You were in our way, too." I finish for her.

'I have a feeling we will be doing this a lot.'

"Be more careful." We say at the same time and walk away wanting to get to school on time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~""Hey. Did you here? She and her cousin stopped bullies from taking money."

"Yeah I did! Hinamori-san and Usuagi-san is so cool!"

"It's like they're in a class all on their own."

"It's like you have to approach her with caution. I bet her cousin will be like that too."

"The way she wears her uniform is cool too."

"Her mothers a journalist from a famous magazine…"

"… and her fathers a gifted photographer!"

"I heard Usuagi-san mom is a model while her dad is an actor. I also heard her brother is a famous singer!"

"Everything about her is super cool!"

"I bet her boyfriend's older than her and a celebrity! Like an idol!"

"I bet he's from France!"

"I bet Usuagi-san's boyfriend is around her brothers age and is dating her secretly so her brother wont find out and be mad!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~""Okay class this is Yuki Usuagi. Yuki why don't you say something about yourself?"

"Why? If they want to find out they can ask it themselves." I replied.

"Ah~ HaHa…"

"Icy and Mysterious!" The class said in sync.

I sighed. 'Now I know how Amu feels.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night I decided to stay at Amu's house since I felt more comfortable. My Mom was working on a photo shoot and Dad hadn't moved in yet considering he had to finish up his last episode on his TV show. And Brother I haven't seen him since he went on tour. At least those fan girls and boys got something right my family is pretty famous now that I think about it.

We were eating spaghetti and meatballs, my favorite, when the lady on the TV started to yell about how there's a Guardian spirit behind you. It freaked Ami, Amu and I out that our meatballs fell back into the plate.

"That's right. No matter who they are, every human has a guardian spirit protecting them!"

"That's dumb, so not true." Amu denied.

"But the future-teller Saeki Nobuko is the real deal. Even in my magazine, she's really popular with married woman!" Their mother exclaimed.

"Never mind that, look at this! It's my new masterpiece!" Her Dad yelled/

"Oh My! You've done it again!"

"A journalist for a famous magazine and a gifted photographer, huh?" Amu asked sheepishly.

"I'm scared, sis! I don't like ghosts!" Ami said while clinging to Amu's arm.

"That's a person, Ami." Amu and I said together.

"Ghost!" She said determined.

"No they are not ghosts. Guardian spirits fight for you! They are always watching over the real you from the shadows."

"As if, that's just stupid." Amu and I said, again, together. 'This is getting old.'

"Those who call them stupid will die."

'Why do I get the feeling she's talking to Amu and I?'

"That's because I am."

And cue the shiver down the spine. 'That's not creepy at all.'

Amu stood up quickly.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Her Mom asks.

"It is stupid. Guardian spirits are something weak people cling to in desperate times. I'll never need them. Thanks for the food." Amu said while she walked away.

'Never say never, Amu. But I better get ready for bed as well. I have school tomorrow again. I stood up and smiled. "Thank you for the food and having me over. I'll be getting ready now. Good night." I say and walk away as well.

"Their so cool!" I hear the parents say in the background.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amu walked to her bed while I walked to the blown up air mattress on the ground beside her bed. Amu started to freak out and rolling around on her bed.

"That was awful! What just happened? I'm so bad with occult stuff! This is bad! This is so bad! I can't even take a bath and wash my hair!" She flings a pillow up in the air and it hits her face. "My outer character exhausted me today." Amu says quietly.

"Tell me about it. I don't know how you do it, Amu."

She didn't replay. 'She seems to be deep in her thoughts.'

Suddenly she shivers and says, "yeah right."

She walks to the balcony while I follow behind her. Amu clasps her hands and closes her eyes. "Guardian spirit, if you really, truly exist, then I'm sorry for making fun of you. Please give me the courage to be reborn as the person I truly want to be."

'Well if Amu is doing it so am I." I clasp my hands like Amu and close my eyes. "Dear Guardian spirit if you exists I would like help to show my true radiance and protect the people the are precious to me."

I woke up to Amu freaking out about giving birth to something and how they didn't cover it in health class or something. I sleepy rubbed my eyes and asked Amu what was wrong.

Amu was poking a checker egg that was next to a blue and green-checkered egg with what looked like heats, spades, and clovers around said eggs. I walked up to Amu and I poked the blue one. "They're warm." We say together.

"Does that mean something will hatch from it?"

"Disregarding that, Amu. When did you suddenly become a chicken?" I ask.

Amu looked at me but ended up pointing to my "bed." I looked at saw two eggs there as well. I pure white egg with tiny silver stars and a bloody red colored one with three yellow strips around the center of the egg.

"Great. I became a chicken too." I said.

We walked downstairs to see Ami singing and her Dad taking pictures yelling things like Bravo! And Yeah! "Oh, good morning Amu-chan and Yuki-chan." He finally noticed us.

"Morning," We said together.

We looked at what we were having for breakfast and saw eggs.

"Of all things." Amu said.

"Tell me about. Bit ironic if you ask me."

"Mom you know…" Amu started to say before her Dad interrupted saying about his best shot of the day and her mom saying how cute it looked.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Her Mom asks.

"Nothing," she replies.

We both walked to school thinking about the eggs in our backpacks. Well at least I was. I didn't want to risk it and leave it at the house where Amu's Mom could find it and make more scrambled eggs.

We stopped walking when we heard the girls and boys start screaming and whispering.

"Wow."

"They're as magnificent as ever."

"The Guardians of Seiyo Elementary." Two girls said together. They then came beside Amu and I.

"You might not have heard of them, since you two are new here. The Guardians are somewhat of a unique student council, made by and operating on behalf of the students!"

"They protect us from things like invasions of privacy; they even look after our concerns! They are literally Guardians! The King's Chair: Hotori Tadase-sama. The Queen's Chair: Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama. The Jack's Chair: Soma Kukai-sama. The Ace's Chair: Yuiki Yaya-sama. The Guardians even have a Royal Garden where they hold tea parties. And to top it off, they have a royal cape, which only they can wear. It's all so royal!"

"That cape's actually…" Amu started to say.

"Right?!" they interrupted her.

"Trust me, Amu, I know too."

"Not really. Flocking around guardians or whatever is just childish. Isn't it, Yuki?" Amu asks me.

I nodded.

"That's our Hinamori-san and Usuagi-san, they're always "cool and spicy" and "icy and mysterious!"

I looked over at Amu to see her staring at the King's Chair with a blush on her cheeks.

'So she has a crush on the King's Chair. This should be interesting.'

"Can't say it! An un-cute girl like me should never like the school's prince!" Amu said quietly. She then looked confused and opened her bag to look shocked. "Yuki, open your bag too!"

I did as she asked to see my eggs perfectly stable. "I don't see anything, Amu."

Amu closed her bag and looked around seeing everyone staring at her. "Huh? What's going on?" She then started to walk away when the King's Chair grabs her shoulder.

'Oh oh. This cant end up good.'

"Um, you… Are you…"

Amu heard people start to whisper and she flung his hand away from her shoulder. "Would you mind no touching me like that, shrimp?" Amu asks.

"Oh I'm sorry." He looked embarrassed.

I walked up to him and smiled a little. "Don't feel to bad about it. She woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I then ran up to catch up with Amu.

Amu opened her bag and sighed.

"What's wrong, Amu?" I asked.

"My red egg… it moved."

My eyes widened. "Really? That's awesome! Lucky~"

"We will now begin the Fall Guardians Assembly. For our first order of business, I'd like to announce the results of the survey regarding school uniforms." King's Chair said.

'Man what a drag.' I looked at Amu seeing her frowning. 'She's probably thinking about this morning. Poor Amu.'

"All right, if anyone has anything to add, please raise your hand."

"Just do it then! Character Change: From a girl who cant express her feelings, to a girl who can!" A tiny voice says.

I saw Amu's cross turn into a heart. 'Oh no.'

Amu stood up and raised her hand. "I do! I'm sorry about what I said. The truth is, I like you, Prince!"

'Oh no.'

"We're in the middle of an assembly, so please refrain from making unrelated comments. Also, I already like someone. I'm sorry." He replied.

'Ouch. That's going to leave a mark on her heart.'

Amu started to run away and I sighed and started to run after her.

'Honestly Amu.'

She ran into a construction sight and fell into a hole. "Amu!" I yelled and stared down the hole. "I'll be right back! I'm going to look for something to pull you up!" I yelled and started to look for something to pull her up but didn't see anything. I then saw her fly around in the sky before landing on the highest point of the reconstruction of the building. "Um… never mind. But now I need to find something to get her down. But how was she able to do that in the first place?" I asked myself. I saw a boy flip on to the top of the building across from Amu. "I have a bad feeling about this. But what can I do? Man this is bad. I want to protect Amu. She's like a sister tome."

I started to feel something moving in my bag and I opened it. Floating out with my red and yellow-stripped egg. It floated in front of me and hatched. It was like a doll only it had black hair with the ends dyed red. It had yellow ears and tail with a black chocker, a red dress with red shoes to match.

"Yo! I'm Flo!" It said.

"Flo? Who are you? No, what are you is a better question." I asked.

"I'm your Guardian Character. Your would be self!" It answered.

"My would be self?" I asked confused.

"Mhm. I was born to protect those who are precious to you! Now what are you waiting for? Character Change: To a girl who cant protect those around her, to a girl who can!"

I grew fox ears and tail. "What?!" I asked shocked.

"Red, yellow, and black! Invisible steps appear!" Red, yellow and black dots appeared in thin air leading all the way to up where Amu was.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" I ask.

"Step on them, silly!" Flo said with a smirk.

"Of course, how silly of me." I took a careful step on the lowest dot near my foot and when I didn't fall though I quickly jumped the rest of the way landing behind the cat boy. I saw him putting his hand in Amu's pocket and bag making her character change go away.

He pulled out the two remaining eggs.

"Hey you cat perv! Give those eggs back to Amu now!" I yelled pointing a finger to him. He turned around to look and me and stared shocked.

"Yuki!" Amu yelled happy.

"Isn't there an attack we can do, Flo?" I ask.

"Fox nails!" Flo responds.

"Fox nails/' I ask but my questions was solved when my nails grew about three feet and three feet wide as well. "Cool. Fox slash!" I slashed my nails towards Amu's eggs making him let go, causing the eggs to fall.

"My eggs!" Amu yelled jumping off and catching them.

"Amu!" I yelled jumping after her.

"Yuki!" I heard Flo yell.

Amu quickly yelled out whom I truly want to be which caused two objects to glow one pick and one red. I caught the red one and before I realized it I was on a step/dot in the sky wearing Flo's outfit.

"We'll this is certainly not how I thought I would spend my day." I looked to see Amu wearing what her Character Guardian was wearing and she was flying higher in the sky. "Hey Flo? What happened to us?" I asked.

"You Character Transformation! It's when you use your Guardian Characters 120% of your Guardian Characters power!"

"I see!" I shouted out happy.

Amu started to yell about how she shouldn't be able to do this and the next second she turned back to herself and started to fall.

"Amu! Crap!" I started to run down the dots hoping I would be able to get down fast enough to catch her but when I saw a yellow jelly crown appear and catch her I let a breath that I was holding. I quickly ran up besides King's Chair to see the perv cat standing there in front of us.

"Look it's the pervy cat." I said quietly. I felt the transformation wear off and I was back to myself. "Hey Flo Character Change really quickly incase something happens." I felt the familiar ears and tails and I smiled. Thanks Flo." I said.

"You again, little King?" he asked sarcastically.

'I guess his talking about him.'

King's Chair set Amu down and turned to glare at the cat. "It's against the rules to go after eggs right after they're born! Not to mention, you tried to get your hands on the twin Humpty Locks! Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

'I guess that's the lockets Amu and I have. But speaking of rules where's this rule book he talks about? And how come that name seems so familiar to me. I'm pretty sure I never meet this boy before…'

"I think it's your fault for leaving them there." Tsukiyomi Guardians said with a giggle.

"I wont let you get the Embryo!" King's Chair yelled.

"Embryo?" Amu and I asked together.

A shadow paw came from his hand and was heading towards us. "Fox nails! Fox slash!" I yelled quickly jumping in front of them two and stopping the shadow paw. When the two attacks disappeared the pervy cat was gone too.

"They're gone." Amu and I said.

"he's good at stirring up trouble. I guess he ran away." He took out a handkerchief and put it against Amu's cheek. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He asked.

…

"I'm fine." Amu replied.

"See you." He said walking away to The Queens Chair.

"U-um! T-these!" Amu says pointing to hers and mine locks.

"Why don't you two hold on to that for now, Hinamori Amu-san and Usuagi Yuki-san."

While the walked away Amu started to freak out again. "He said my name! On top of that, he even carried me like a princess! The Prince's handkerchief smells nice!" She says smelling it.

"Smells get you going, huh?" Her Guardian asks smiling.

"You're still here?!" Amu yells.

"Of course! I'm your Guardian Character, Ran! So are those kids who are about ot be born." She flies over to me. "I'm Ran!"

I smile. "Usuagi Yuki." I point to Flo who is sitting on my shoulder swinging her tail. "And this is Flo."

Ran smiled. "Nice to meet you Yuki-chan and Flo!"

"B-but." Amu frowns. "Right… I was rejected."

"Don't worry about it! You'll have plenty more chances!" ran cheers.

Amu starts to walk away complaining to Ran about her not following her and stuff. I smile and laugh. "Hey Amu! Wait up!" I yelled running after her with Flo behind me.


End file.
